


Should Not

by Katherine



Category: Dino Squad
Genre: Attraction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Caruso should not be thinking about this. Victor is their enemy.
Relationships: Erwin Caruso/Victor Veloci
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Should Not

Caruso should not be thinking about this. Victor is their enemy, the enemy of humans, of the whole modern Earth... But Victor is, frankly, really handsome, and less shallowly than that, knows what it is to be a dinosaur; he is in fact a dinosaur, more fundamentally than Caruso and his classmates' ability to change.

Victor's eyes flash wild gold, and Caruso is gone, desperate to get his hands in the sleek, striped fall of Victor's hair. He really wants to kiss him. Caruso can feel his own prehistoric features ready to emerge, his heavy feet, spiked tail, and the double line of plates down his back. Victor gave him those, with what he caused to be waiting in the water. Caruso should thank him.


End file.
